A Song For You
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Just another fluffy one shot for Nick and Judy.
Work, it can be such a pain and oh so tiring. So much so you count the days till you have your next day off, where you can just unwind, kick your paws up and just dare I say...relax. Something Judy Hopps and her boyfriend Nick Wilde were doing right now. As it had been a whole month since the two received a day off together, and it was showing. For the two of them were laying close to another on their backs in Judy's bed. Nick being dressed in a red shirt with a blue tie and brown pants and while his partner Judy wore a blue shirt with black jeans.

"I gotta admit carrots, this wasn't such a bad idea." Nick commented happily, slowly turning his head to the right to look at Judy.

"It wasn't hu? I just figured some quite time would be better than going out in the bustling streets." Judy replied, now turning her head to left so she meet her lover in the eyes. After she did, Nick nodded his head before he placed his paws on his belly which were laying at his side.

"Trust me Juds, it's better. Not to sound rude, it's just nice to hear your voice and only your voice instead of a mash of voices." He told her, wiggling his ears back and forth to get his point across a little more. The rabbit then couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, a little amused by the foxs silliness.

"Thanks, it's good to just hear your voice to Nick." As she wiggled her ears back and forth like Nick just had. Judy then placed her left paw onto Nicks chest, now feeling her partners slow beating heart.

"You know what other sound I love to hear in moments like these?" Judy asked, showing a sly grin.

"No, but I'd like to know." A grin now appearing his face as well. As he began to move his head down towards Judy's, forming his lips for a kiss. Only to find out he was thinking of something very different from what she was thinking.

"Music." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Music?" He asked, confusion on his face as he pulled his head back.

"Yeah, it really calms me and let's my mind wander in different things. Why? What where you thinking?" Before she reached over to a dresser on the right side of the bed. Grasping her iPod which was laying on top of the desk with a pair of black headphones connected to the device.

"Oh nothing, just something else. Music sounds good though carrots. What kind of music do you listen to?" Nick asked, as Judy curled up to his right side and handed the right earbud over him. Which he took with his right paw, placing it in his right ear.

"I listen to all kinds actually. My favorites though would have to be pop, country, and techno." Judy replied with a smile, placing the left earbud in her left ear. She then laid her head on Nicks chest.

"Interesting, I'm actually a big fan of techno. Would it be alright if we listened to that?" Nick asked curiously, seeing as Judy suggested the idea of listening to music.

"Of course we can. I actually have a song in that genre that you may really like Hun." Judy told him happily, turning on her iPod and going to her library. When she did, she clicked on a folder that read 'Techno' which brought up twenty songs. Out of the twenty that came up, she choose the one she was talking about and showed it to Nick.

"Cyber love by Wolf and Tiger." Nick read aloud, his eyes looking at the artwork that came with the song. Which was a male grey wolf and male black and orange tiger. Both of who were wearing sunglasses, dressed in black cloaks and had their backs to another with their arms folded. In the background of them was a blue heart, formed by circuits which had sparks coming shooting out.

"Yep, they are a new up and coming techno band that mainly does songs about love as well as the heart. So far, this ones my favorite." She told him, giving him a little background knowledge on the band and what they produced. Upon hearing this, Nick shook his head.

"Sounds cool, play it and let's hear it carrots." As he gave her a warm smile, wrapping his right arm around the bunny. After he did, Judy pressed play. Allowing the song to begin and for the lyrics to be song.

 _Tigers verse:_

 _Love,_

 _They told me I'd never find it._

 _They said 'Kid, you have a better chance of getting struck by lightning than finding the one.'_

 _I would?_

 _They said 'Why don't you just give up.'_

 _Should I?_

 _Are they right in everything they say?_

 _No!_

 _They can't be!_

 _I know there's someone out there for me!_

 _There just has to be._

 _Wolfs Verse:_

 _So I ventured out into the unknown,_

 _My eyes looking upon everyone who my made my heart feel like the sun._

 _Warm and radiant,_

 _But every time I tried to say a simple 'hello' to them._

 _All I got in return though was a stare that just read 'leave me alone loser'._

 _Why though?_

 _All I tried to do was get to know them._

 _All I wanted was to find happiness,_

 _Is that so wrong?_

The lyrics then stopped as some techno sounds came in.

"This isn't to bad, I can see why you like it Judy." Nick said, bopping his head up and down slowly to the beat of the song.

"It's the lyrics Nick, they always get to me. I don't know why, but I can just see this representing us in some way." Judy stated, closing her eyes while gently rubbing her head against Nicks side. This made Nick look down at the bunny, and caress her side with his right paw.

"You think so?" But as he wandered, the lyrics kicked back up.

 _Wolf and Tiger:_

 _Well I guess since no one wants me,_

 _I'll just go to the place where I can be anybody._

 _The place known as cyber space,_

 _It was only after surfing the web and receiving that message from you,_

 _A message that made me realize I was looking in all the wrong places._

 _A message that read 'hello, my name is...'_

 _Tiger verse:_

 _Ever since than,_

 _Messages between us were rushing back and forth._

 _So much so we came to know almost everything there was to know about another._

 _There was still one thing though we never sent each other._

 _Perhaps because we were nervous about what the other would say._

 _Or the fear of never getting a reply back._

 _Those three simple words that would make our hearts light up when we opened the message that contained them._

 _Those words being 'I love you.'_

 _Wolfs verse:_

 _I don't know if I can._

 _Can I send those words to you?_

 _Do I know that I love you?_

 _Do I know that you love me?_

 _Yes!_

 _I know you do!_

 _Most of all,_

 _I know I love you with all my heart._

 _Wolf and Tiger verse:_

 _So with a leap of faith,_

 _I send that message to you._

 _My heart racing as I refresh the page over and over waiting for your reply._

 _What seemed like an eternity of worry and fear._

 _I see your reply._

 _I open it up._

 _And instead of seeing hate,_

 _I see your love for me._

 _Tiger verse:_

 _A love I will always cherish._

 _Wolf verse:_

 _A love I will never forget._

 _Wolf and Tiger verse:_

 _And I love that made me realize they're were wrong to tell me such...things._

As the song ended, Nick let out a soft sigh as well as a yawn.

"What a nice song, what should we listen to next Judy?" Nick asked softly, only to receive no response.

"Judy?" He said again, only to realize the bunny had fallen asleep. When he saw this, he shook his head before laying his head onto hers, closing his eyes.

"Oh carrots, you sure are one strange bunny. But, you're my bunny and I love you for that." He lovingly said, looking at the iPod before playing a song that read 'Try everything' by Gazelle. As the song began to play, Nick gave his girlfriend a few final words before he to drifted off for a nap of his own.

"Sleep well Judy, and I know why you felt that song fit us. For we felt alone and like no one cared until that chance meeting we had. A meeting to this day I hold dear."

 **Hope you guys like it, and the reason the song sucks is cause I wrote it.**


End file.
